1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an ornamental light, and more particularly to an ornamental antenna light to be placed on an automobile antenna to decorate one""s automobile or to identify the automobile to its owner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, automobile antennae function to receive radio signals, which in turn are transformed into sound energy transmitted through an automobile""s sound system. These antennae are elongated metal rods and may be retractable into the automobile when not in use. When fully extended, the free end of the antenna, which defines its highest point, is usually located at a distance from the ground higher than any other height of the automobile. The antennae usually serve no other purpose than to receive radio signals.
Others in the prior art have ted to find another useful function for a vehicle antenna. Once such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,818 issued to Raymond Hempsey on Aug. 29, 1978. Hempsey discloses an illuminated flag or pennant adapted to be affixed to the radio antenna of a moving vehicle, such as boat or automobile, to display the vehicle operators call letters or handle. However, the flag or pennant of Hempsey is a complicated structure where the indicia of the flag is composed by individual strands of a fiber optic cable which requires an external light and corresponding power source to illuminate the indicia. Also, a plurality of supports are required to secure the flag and fiber optic cable to the antenna.
The subject invention of an ornamental antenna light provides a new use for the otherwise rod of metal sticking out of an automobile The subject invention is a type of ornament that is placed on top of an automobile antenna, and may serve a decorative function by displaying a corporate trademark, a sporting team logo or seasonal holiday symbol. It may also serve an identification function as to facilitate finding an automobile in a large parking facility, where an automobile owner may need to identify his or her automobile out of a field of hundreds of automobiles.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide an ornamental antenna light which adds a decorative touch to an otherwise unattractive antenna.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an ornamental antenna light which identifies the vehicle it is place upon to t he vehicle""s owner.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide an ornamental antenna light which can easily be installed or removed from a vehicle""s antenna in one step.
It is a further object o f the subject invention to provide an ornamental antenna light which does not require an external power source.
The above stated objects are met by a new ornamental light and more particularly an ornamental antenna light to be placed on the top of an automobile""s antenna. The light assembly includes a particular configuration of molded plastic, a lighting mechanism, and a retaining means for retaining the light assembly onto the automobile""s antenna. The configuration of molded plastic can be in different sizes, shapes, and colors to correspond to different designs, characters or insignias. The molded plastic is preferably of the transparent or translucent type, so that when the internal lighting mechanism is activated, light shall be capable of passing the though the plastic. The molded plastic can also be made of a xe2x80x9cglow-in-the-darkxe2x80x9d material to enhance the illumination of the device in conjunction with the internal lighting mechanism or to be the only illumination means when no internal lighting mechanism is employed.
A particular configuration of molded plastic in accordance with the subject invention is hollow so that the entire lighting mechanism may be placed inside the molded plastic to illuminate it. The lighting mechanism is a simple electrical circuit comprising a battery, an on-off switch, and a light bulb. The light bulb may be a low wattage bulb or a light emitting diode (LED) which requires only a small power source. Preferably, the power source is a small Lithium battery approximately the size of a dime, comparable to those used in wrist watches and hearing aids. By using components of this nature, the lighting mechanism and power source can be contained within the molded plastic thus eliminating a need for an external light and power source.
In use, the ornamental antenna light of the subject invention is placed on an automobile""s antenna and held to such by a retaining means. In its simplest form, the retaining means would include a cylindrically shaped tube with one end closed. The cylindrically shaped tube is disposed within the configuration of molded plastic such that the open end of the tube is aligned with a circular aperture in the molded plastic to define an insert area, in which, the automobile antenna may be inserted. The tube is filled with a spongy material which expands and contracts to accommodate different size diameter antennae. When the ornamented light assembly is placed on an automobile antenna, the spongy material inside the cylindrically shaped tube conforms to the automobile antenna, thereby firmly holding the assembly in place.
In a preferred embodiment, the retaining means will comprise a locking switch and spring to positively engage the antenna. The locking switch comprises an aperture equal in size to the aperture in the molded configuration. In its normal state, the spring forces the locking switch to one side of the configuration causing the aperture of the locking switch and the aperture of the molded configuration to misalign. When actuated, the locking switch causes the spring to compress and allows the apertures of the locking switch and molded configuration to align. When aligned, the ornamental antenna light can be placed over the automobile""s antenna until the top of the antenna comes into contact with the top of the assembly. Once in place, the spring attempts to move the locking switch back to its normal state thus causing opposing sides of each aperture to engage the antenna. The retaining means comprising the locking block and spring can also be configured so when actuated, it in turn can activate the on/off switch of the lighting mechanism and illuminate the assembly. Therefore, with a simple press of the retaining means plunger, a user can install and illuminate the ornamental antenna light in one step.
In use as a decorative accessory for an automobile, the ornamental antenna light of the subject invention can take on many configurations. Once such configuration can be any seasonal holiday symbol, for example, a Christmas tree star, snowman, or reindeer for Christmas, or a ghost or pumpkin for Halloween. The configuration of the subject invention could also be a cartoon character derived from animated stories, corporate logos or trademarks or sporting team mascots.
Beside its decorative function, the ornamental antenna light can serve as an identification means for distinguishing one""s automobile. When parking at a large public facility such as a shopping mall or sporting venue, a vehicle owner might find themselves parking their automobile among hundreds or thousands of other automobiles. Since the ornamental antenna light would be mounted on top of an antenna which usually extends higher than any other point of the automobile, the ornamental antenna light will serve as an identification means for an owner while roaming down the aisles of a parking lot trying to find their vehicle.
These and other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the drawings are designed for the purpose of illustration only and not as a definition of the limits of the invention.